infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valtava
History Second Era Tidal Age The beginnings of Valtava occurred in the Era of Expansion, significant as a time where many Gods would use their magical abilities to create worlds in their own images for various reasons. In the case of Argona, she deeply desired a planet to act as a secondary home away from Yulpom and house within it her idealized mortals. Argona would use her influence over the powers of reality to will into existence a planet utterly devoid of land and covered in a single, massive sea. Under these waves, the goddess would lay her hands and call forth a bounty of life, her broad imagination flinging forth creatures of the water with numerous colors and designs. The epitome of their creations would be that of the sentient merfolk, their bones said to have been created from the vivid corals of the planet. With the creation of Valtava also came the existence of four lunar moons to assist in controlling its tides, marking the making of four new moon goddesses; Ejun, Idall, Valtix, and Athara. Athara, being the youngest and most naive of these goddesses, would burn with an intense curiosity. During her time spent with Argona, she would ask many questions on matters she was ignorant of, and most notably took an interest in other worlds which held land and, more importantly, flowers. Soon, Athara would develop a deep desire to witness the described beauty and delicacy of flowers, but would be unable to act upon it as she was bound as a caretaker of Valtava. The exact circumstances surrounding Athara's demise is unclear, but metajin lorekeepers have found variations of the myth which state she died of a broken heart, unable to bear her deepest desire remaining unfulfilled. Grief filled Argona and they took the body of their wife to the waters of Valtava, releasing her into the world which she had dutifully tended to. The magical residue within Athara's body would cause the island to appear from the waves, and upon its peak a shining silver flower would grow. This lunar flower was the first of its kind, and the spread and growth of the vegetation became a large goal for Argona and the remaining moon goddesses to honor their fallen loved one. The tides were forever changed with the loss of Athara, as the moon goddesses worked together with Argona to control the cycle of the tides and expose further lands to assist in the spread of the flower. Argona, in a grief-striken state, was comforted and assisted by Pasus and Valtus, who would use their own powers to bring forth massive volcanoes for the creation of new land and cause the lands to become fertile, causing the rapid spread of new growth and of the lunar flower. Ru'Mahti, an old friend to the Moon Goddesses, would approach with their gift of consolation for both they and Argona. Heaving a heavy breath across the lands, the swirling air would caress through the petals of the Lunar Flower, forming the tumbling bodies of the springy sprites. These small winged creatures were bound to the flowers and would act as their caretakers and protectors for millennia. This act of kindness sparked Argona's interest in Ru'Mahti, and would result in a strong friendship developing between the two Gods. As a direct result of Valtava being suddenly filled with the intense powers of the Gods, the mingling magics of nature would cause the accidental birth of the first elementals. These beings would take on the aspects which surrounded their birth, largely content during this time to remain in the environments which complimented them (such as the fire aspect elementals remaining close to volcanoes, water aspect elementals lingering in the deepest depths of the ocean, etc.) and not initially causing a large impact with their presence. Metajin Regime The spread of the metajin regime found the planet while still in a developing state, with fresh landmasses and virtually untouched resources. Their Generals were very interested in the masses of woodlands which appeared to be largely untouched by any civilizations, and the bountiful source of food which might be harvested through a prosperous fishing industry. The metajin armies occupied many of the larger landmasses and began the development of cities, using the pre-developed stones and materials from other worlds to swiftly construct roadways and towering buildings which dominated the landscape. They found little opposition, as the colonies merfolk remained largely unaware or uncaring of the recent developments. Argona witnessed this invasion as an act of aggression from the species and grew distressed at their intrusion upon a world which had acted as her tribute to her lost wife. Argona turned to Ru'Mahti for comfort and advice, and together the two would join the other masses of Gods pressuring Caelra and the Divine Council to sort the mortals who had begun invading countless worlds. The stress of this period further cemented a relationship between Argona and Ru'Mahti, the balance of which called for Argona to frequently call for further attention and comfort from the latter. This bonded the two in a strange relationship, and with Ru'Mahti once more showing their eagerness to assist Argona, they at last officially recognized each other as partners. The development of Valtava through metajin efforts was halted suddenly through the events of The Cleansing, in which the Council acted at the urges of the Gods and would release the deadly force of the Scourge upon the multiverse to utterly eliminate the booming populations of metajin. A majority of the metajin inhabiting Valtava were either exterminated or fled from their settlements and cities. When the Scourge were called back in a show of mercy to the metajin, small numbers of metajin remained across Valtava in secluded communities. These individuals, who's lifetimes had been shortened and their magical prowess capped as their connections to the Source were severed, would go on to develop into the humans of Valtava. Third Era The growing populations of human settlements became a mounting concern for Argona, frustrated that the descendants of the pestilential metajin stubbornly lingered where they were not wanted. The humans continued where the metajin left off, gathering the resources of the land to further spread their influences and enact dominance over each other. Worse yet, they built boating vehicles which allowed them to explore and advance deeper into the territories of the sea and plunder them for their supplies, directly effecting the ecosystems of the fish and merfolk. Hearing her cries of anger, her deity children of the seas and waterways would approach her and join her in a savage song of creation. From their voices burst the forms of the sirens, their bodies shaped by the desires of their creators to target those unwanted creatures of the land and lure them to their death within the waves. The relationship between Argona and Ru'Mahti developed for the worst during this time, as Argona continued to use the other as a giver of comfort, essentially using Ru'Mahti as a crutch against Argona's own emotions. Argona would come to realize the inherent unhealthiness of their interactions and suddenly decide to split off from the other, an act which would deeply upset and enrage Ru'Mahti. Ru'Mahti in their fury would steal a great power from an ancient imprisoned Titan, and used it to purposefully create a flurry of harpies to forever terrorize the creatures of land and sea through the dominance of the winds. The creatures, fueled by their creator's hatred and bitterness, would quickly garner fear among populations of merfolk and humans across their settlements. Argona would weep tears of sadness into the foaming waves when witnessing Ru'Mahti's actions. Local lore upon Valtava records these tears contained the remnants of her love for Ru'Mahti and from them burst the winged pegasi, beings embodying the bittersweet nature of love and a last union of the sea and winds. Human Expansion Opposing the odds of their survival, humans pushed through the many challenges posed upon them within Valtava and continued to develop their cultures and lifestyles. Various colonies surfaced and claimed clusters of land and sea, their technological and social advances allowing for the creation of complex cities and organizations. The countries Pilurus, Shiza, and Xeon became major world powers with distinct identities, and relationships began to strain between their peoples over conflicts of ideology and territory. 13 Years' War It's unclear who struck the first blow resulting in the long and bloody conflict of the 13 Years' War, as historians across the various countries accuse the others and documentations regarding the events are unclear. What is known is that the war was long and brutal, executed primarily through navel warfare and resulted in the three nations heavily competing to design faster, more efficient ships and weapons. Battles waged across the islands, claimed territories constantly in flux as resources and trade routes were claimed and stolen in a matter of days. Human citizens during this time became largely nationalistic, denying differences of cultures and outright changing any shared traditions between them and those outside their countries borders. The battles waged on across 13 years with no permanent advantage gained and no country seeming to pull ahead of the others. Finally near the end of the 13th year, a newly appointed King of Pilurus called for a diplomatic meeting between the heads of the countries. The conference was held within the capital city of Shiza (Valketh), and resulted in the Treaty of Valketh. Through the treaty, the leaders of the Trio defined their borders, each country gaining access to a fraction of the island lands they desired. The remaining discovered lands which were located between the nations and which had seen extremely heavy conflict were declared neutral territory. No one country was allowed to impose their laws or any military control into the area, and the resources were to be equally shared and harvested. Results from the war were that the countries had all lost many resources and lives to the strife, and despite the treaty, citizens of individual countries remained dedicated to their own ways and were very prone to rejecting new ideas from other peoples and areas. Trades were once again established and official warfare was ceased, but the divide between peoples remained. Rise of Piracy New problems arose with the returning armies attempted to reintegrate themselves back into society. Most notably was Pilurus, who greatly reduced their navy forces to direct their focus into managing and rebuilding their own lands. The now out of work sailors sought out dwindling work positions as merchant seamen, and were granted low wages for their troubles as the demand for workers was extremely low. Many of those individuals unable to find work instead went forth and used their seafaring skills to commandeer ships and fly the pirate colors. Among their numbers were also privateers, previously employed by the Pilurus government to harass and steal from enemy ships, who had been officially discharged after the treaty and simply now worked independently without government approval. The sudden flux of pirating across the various islands led to a strong reaction from Shiza and Xion, demanding that the Pilurus government crack-down on the marauders they created. Since that time, Pilurus has begun to once again build their navy fleets with the specific intentions of hunting down pirates and the struggle continues to modern times. Pirates have found refuge in the neutral areas mapped out within the Treaty of Valketh, frequently engaging in hit-and-run tactics as they flee from pursuing naval forces into the neutral waters where armies of the countries cannot enter. While the boom of piracy initially began from Pilurus, large groups of sailors within Shiza and Xion who were also discontent with their governments' handling of a post-war economy followed the example put forth from Pilurus pirates, taking to the seas and establishing connections with other marauders to raid and trade among each other and among towns who supported their plights against their governments' wishes. The Golden Time of Piracy has extended for 22 years and seen a fluxing of activity from the buccaneer's, their illegal activities and hassling of trade routes rising and falling but never outright ceasing. The governments of the Trio now employ fleets specifically to defend against and hunt down pirates, promising hefty bounties for the lives of the criminals. Society Technology Government Language Religion Geography Pilurus Shiza Xion Demography Merfolk The merfolk who populate the ocean are as colorful and diverse as the corals which supposedly were used in their creation. Suriphians * Encompasses merfolk who live from the surface down to around 200 m (660 ft) Mesotti * Encompasses merfolk who live from 200 m (660 ft) down to around 1,000 m (3,300 ft) Baltharians * Encompasses merfolk who live from 1,000 m (3,300 ft) down to around 4,000 m (13,000 ft) Agalissians * Encompasses merfolk who live from around 4,000 m (13,000 ft) down to above the ocean floor Hadekans * Encompasses merfolk who live from around 6,000 to 11,000 metres (20,000 to 36,000 ft) in oceanic trenches Sprites ] Divide into categories such as * Pixies * Nixies Or based on location, such as * Deep-Forest Sprites * Coastline Sprites * Sea Sprites * Sky Sprites Elementals Firefiends Waterfiends Earthfiends Windfiends Humans Pilurians Shizans Xio Sirens Harpies Pegasi Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Locations Category:Worlds